


Beloved Muse

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Darker Twist [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Episode Related, Episode s08e12 Zugzwang, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one world, the gun fires and two bodies hit the ground. In another, things go rather differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an AU titled "A Darker Twist", where the various members of the BAU are on the other side of the law, for the most part.
> 
> Spencer Reid is a serial killer whose victims have rarely been found, and never connected to him. Aaron Hotchner is an assassin-for-hire who specializes in dangerous and challenging hits. Penelope Garcia is a hacker whose friends include Spencer and JJ, and later Aaron. JJ is a professional destroyer of reputations. These four make a dangerous and deadly team.

_Bang._

The shot is ringing in her ears, sharp and painful. There's blood on her face, her neck, spattered over her clothes. Behind her, she knows her stalker - Diane? - had to have fallen, but she can't hear the body hit the floor.

There are hands on her shoulders, someone's lips moving in her line of sight, but she can't make sense of the words. She lets them guide her away from the body, outside, down the stairs, into an SUV. Whoever it is doesn't get in beside her, but closes the door after she's buckled in, and steps away. There's someone already in the driver's seat, who pulls away as soon as the other is clear, taking her away from the nightmare that had happened.

* * *

_Bang._

Spencer watches the body fall with a sense of satisfaction. His shoulder hurts from where the woman shot him, and he's still furious that someone had gone after Maeve. That someone had dared to hurt his beloved muse.

JJ moves past him, taking Maeve by the shoulders a moment. "Are you all right?"

She's talking, but Maeve doesn't seem to hear her - with the noise, perhaps she hadn't. Two shots, so close together, and one so close to her head. Too close to her head, and Spencer feels the rage rise again, and fights to keep it hidden, under wraps until JJ guides Maeve outside. Penelope will be waiting with one of the SUVs, and she'll make sure Maeve is safe; there is no one better than Penelope at hiding.

"Reid, we have work to do, before someone calls the police." That's Aaron, just outside of arm's reach, already moving toward the body on the floor. "Bodies, bullets, and blood."

"I know." Spencer draws in a deep breath, before moving, skirting the body on the floor to get at the door behind her. There would be another body somewhere, and that would be the best place to look. Maeve's ex-fiance, another death that should have been his to arrange and carry out, with more precision and less fuss.

They work quickly, the three of them, removing the two bodies to their second SUV, cleaning up as much of the blood as possible - and making sure the rest is unusable for evidence. Lime and fire will take care of the rest, all at a secondary location, where others are unlikely to notice them at work.


End file.
